Never Doubt Feminine Charm
by RanYan
Summary: Go along with third seat Miira of the twelfth as she defies belief by rising to great heights despite being the target of larger than life schemes. Now doesn't she just sound like the luckiest girl? Oh, and she just happens to work with Kurotsuchi. Fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the first chapter of NDFC! This chapter is a personal best, being just under 2,500 words :DDD **

**Enjoy all, and I do hope you review ;)**

**Disclaimer: As much as I hate to admit it, I don't own the Bleach series.**

* * *

><p>Mindless chatter filled the room, causing the man at the front to groan. A tall, ruffled woman looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Running a hand through his hair, the man explained in one sentence.<p>

"Once they start, it's nearly impossible to get them to stop talking." The woman nodded, understanding how he felt. The two of them went back to the papers they had abandoned shortly before.

Continuing to talk, the men and women in the room did not notice a smiling green-haired woman stride into the room. She cleared her throat, though nobody took notice but the two at the front. They gave her sympathetic looks and the man mouthed "good luck". The woman sighed and took out a rectangular box from her shihakusho sleeve. Holding it up above her head, she pressed the red button on it, causing something small to fly out of it. The small item exploded. The loud and sudden noise caught everyone's attention and the talking ceased. All eyes were on the small woman and she cleared her throat again.

"Hello everyone, I am third seat Miira of the twelfth division. Today I am here to do something a bit different with your graduating class. I will be testing you all with a multitude of tests in order to correctly place you in the division you will enjoy and work well in."

The students looked around at each other, some rolling their eyes and joking about it to their friends. Miira sighed and clapped her hands a couple of times to quiet them down.

"Please pay attention. Now, create groups of four. It would be best to go with one for Kido, one for Hakuda, one for Zanjutsu, and one for Hoho in order to balance the groups for the tasks I will assign to you."

The students looked at her for a moment before complying with her order. Friends called out to each other, trying to work together. Some of the more introverted students stood still for a second before asking the nearest person what they were best at. All in all, it was pretty chaotic. Eventually after quite a few minutes, the students settled down and looked to the woman in front of them.

"Ah, good. Now we must move to the Kido training court. Once we are there I will make sure the groups are well balanced and then we can start testing you all. If you would all follow me." She turned and strode out of the room with purpose, not waiting for the men and women to get up and follow her. Slowly they all trailed after the woman.

xxxxx

Miira exited the building and stepped into the bright light of the noon sun. She sighed in content and readjusted her shihakusho as the students caught up. The bright light turned her deep green hair into a glowing cascade of liquid emerald and illuminated her crimson red irises, making them appear as glittering blood rubies. Her slight tan was noted by some the academy teachers there to observe. Some found it strange since those from the twelfth usually stayed indoors for their work and became quite pale from lack of natural light.

The shining woman in the courtyard turned and faced the large mass of students milling about, waiting for their chance to prove themselves. She surveyed them with a passive face and noted various things in her mind, also noting their reiatsu levels. She came to the conclusion that it probably wouldn't matter if she checked the balance of the teams, so she just skipped over that.

"Is there a group who would like to step up and be evaluated first?" Miira called out to the students. They looked around nervously and no one volunteered.

"If no one steps forward, then I shall choose. It's your choice." Some eyes widened and a group in the front shrugged and walked out of the group.

"We will, ma'am." Miira beckoned for the first man to step in front of her.

"If you would please introduce yourself and the rest of your group along with what you are best at." He nodded and cleared his throat.

"I'm Ryouta Masaya and I excel in Hakuda." Ryouta stepped back into line and the shortest of the group stepped forward.

"My name is Michio Yoshikawa. I am best with Hoho." He bowed and stepped back as another from the group stood in front. He was pretty damn tall.

"I am Daichi Hirano and I am best in Zanjutsu." Miira craned her neck to look him in the face and nodded for the final group member to step forward. This one was a woman.

"I am Ritsuka Kamiyari. I do best in Kido, though Hoho is a close second." The woman bowed to the soul reaper and stepped back. Miira gave the group an appraising look.

'_Well, they seem to have balanced out their group nicely. None seem arrogant and they were all actually rather polite. Good kids_.' She brushed a strand of hair that had fallen in her face back behind her ear and continued to look them over. Masaya was a plain man, with black hair, brown eyes, and a calm air about him. Yoshikawa was small for a man, but his golden brown hair swept back neatly gave him the appearance of a respectable young man and his deep blue eyes shone with determination. Hirano was a big, hulking guy with dark brown hair and equally dark eyes. He had more of a tan than the others, but it didn't seem out of place. Miira smiled; he had been so polite.

Kamiyari had a strange air about her. The soul reaper didn't know what it was but something was familiar about the way she held herself. Miira paused for a moment before giving a mental shrug. She was in the twelfth; she saw quite a lot of other people because she was occasionally required to sort the documents on all the soul reapers. Damn hard task, says I.

Nodding with satisfaction, she motioned for them to follow her farther out and had the group stand in a square formation.

"Now, we have captured some very weak hollows for you all. They should not be able to overpower you, though I am here if such a problem arises." The group of students stood as directed and readied themselves for the hollow.

They heard it before they saw it. It was making an infernal racket, causing the spectators to cover their ears and the ones being tested to flinch. Masaya narrowed his eyes and signalled for Kamiyari to be at the ready. She nodded and began to chant a kido spell under her breath while motioned to Yoshikawa to go. He nodded and his leg muscles tensed. Hirano had his right hand placed on the hilt of his Asauchi casually and nodded to Masaya.

The hollow appeared in front of Yoshikawa, sensing he was the weakest in physical strength. The young man smiled and ran from the hollow, confusing it, making some of the more brutish students laugh. Masaya exhaled and ran at the confused hollow. He hit it quickly on the back of its neck and then pinned it down with his arms.

"Now!" Kamiyari narrowed her eyes and aimed the binding kido at the struggling hollow. It screeched, causing Masaya to pause in his escape to cover his ears. Just as the kido was about to hit, Yoshikawa grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the way. The kido hit and the hollow was trapped, struggling and screaming on the ground. Hirano calmly strode over to it and sliced its mask clean in half.

Miira's eyes were widened with slight surprise. They did that very well and very fast.

"Well. I think we all know you did that amazingly. First test, passed!" She raised a green flag in the air to show their success. The group high fived each other rather unenthusiastically. Miira blinked and mentally shrugged. She called another group forward.

As the first testing ended, Miira realized that the graduates this year weren't all that good and sighed. A total of five groups out of twenty six passed with a perfect score. The rest just failed miserably at working together. She wrote down the current standings of the students and moved over to stand with the teachers.

"The statistics for these students don't look good." Miira presented her notepad and the teachers sighed.

"Yes, this class was never expected to be the best one." The woman stared blankly at the teachers and shook her head.

"You should really have more faith in your students. The higher the expectations, the higher they can rise." She said bluntly. The older teacher's left eyebrow twitched in irritation at being lectured by someone younger. The assistant teacher nodded, taking in Miira's words and filing them away in her memory.

Gathering her papers back into a proper order, Miira called the students to attention.

"Okay, we're moving onto the next test everyone!" The students groaned. Some even in pain. A couple of groups were unfortunate enough to have gotten a hollow slightly stronger than the others and it had taken them off guard. The woman smiled in amusement and waved her hand, signalling for them to follow her once again.

xxxxx

It took a few minutes to get everyone needed to their destination, but they did get there. Miira opened the door to the large Zanjutsu training hall and ushered the graduates inside. She closed the door as the teachers trotted in after their students.

"Okay everyone. This one is the easiest of the tests," Miira announced loudly as the groups settled down, "You must simply go through all the forms of Zanjutsu and land at least one direct strike on your opponent." Miira moved around the room as she explained the forms for some of the more forgetful students while setting up small cameras at various angles to document the matches.

"This is essentially just a kendo match. And you will be using bokken, not your Asauchi." As she finished the saying the last bit, some students sighed in relief.

Done with setting up the cameras, she walked over to a chair by the door and sat down to observe as the teachers decided on who would fight who for the test.

Miira made herself comfortable, knowing she'd be there for a while. She got her notepad ready to take down anything she might need to keep in mind for the selection process.

'_And to think I had to do this for four days with all the classes. I'm glad this is the last day._' The woman sighed, bringing her hand to her cheek as she watched the students go at one another.

As one student stepped forward to strike, she flinched internally.

_'What horrible form. That will leave him wide open to a counter attack….Well. He can just go to the eleventh if he doesn't like the proper forms_.' Miira snorted in derision and then shook her head, stopping the internal criticism.

'_Right, I need to see all aspects of their fighting style before I can have anything set in stone._' Nodding to herself, Miira set herself down for a long afternoon.

xxxxx

"That test is always the longest even though it's the easiest. Sometimes I wish we had different tests for the placing exams." Miira breathed out. The teachers laughed their agreement, having been through many boring days with their students.

"Just be glad this only happens once every year." The older teacher, a man by the name of Hideo Komatsu, chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose it could be worse." Miira laughed along with the two.

The day went on and all the tests were eventually finished. The third was something of an extremely difficult obstacle course that had pits of boiling water and blades sticking out from handholds. Not one student came out of that test unharmed.

The fourth and final test was a test of Kido precision and power. A simple test, really. This class had a better time during this test than the others and Miira was happy to see that the students had done better than before. Smiling, she gathered all her notes together and looked them over one more time. The four students that volunteered for the first test had stood out throughout the whole testing. Glad to see some good potential Soul Reapers come out of the lowest class, Miira packed up her belongings and called the students to attention once more.

"I've administered all the tests and gathered all information possible from this class." She started, "To tell you all the truth, at first I did not think you would all do as well as you did from the results of the teamwork test. I must say, excellent work everyone. I look forward to seeing you all as my fellow Soul Reapers." Smiling, she waved goodbye to the teachers and the students she had tested.

'This _day went better than expected. And I must remember to look into that Kamiyari girl. She's a strange one_.' Miira's day went through her head one more time and she nodded, still smiling.

"Time to report to the Captain-Commander."

The green-haired woman stepped into Shunpo and arrived rather quickly at the first division. The light of the sunset softened the look of the formidable building. Miira stepped inside and was soon met by Lieutenant Sasakibe. They nodded to each other and left for the Captain-Commander's office.

The two arrived at the office in a couple of minutes and Miira strode in and bowed to Yamamoto.

"Third seat Miira of the twelfth division, reporting with the results of the academy graduates tests." She announced and rose from her bow when given permission.

"Here are the papers, Captain-Commander. If there is anything needing clarification, please tell me." Yamamoto took the papers from the woman's outstretched hand. The old Soul Reaper looked over the papers quickly and then handed them off to Sasakibe. The lieutenant nodded and left to bring the papers to the selection committee.

"You may return to your division, third seat." Yamamoto dismissed her calmly and Miira bowed, leaving for the twelfth division.

* * *

><p>Whee~<p>

Review please? :D


	2. Chapter 2

This must be the end of the world. I finished this one at just around 3000 words!

I have a poll up on whether you guys will want me to turn this into a story about unlikely friendship or unlikely romance. I know what I'm leaning towards, but hey, I want some input.

I gots a review 3 Thanks to samara28 for being the first :D As a prize, you may create a character and have them cameo in a chapter :3 Message me to talk details if you want to do it~ Sorry for so little Mayuri. He's not in this one much, but he's there XD He'll appear more and more as the story progresses.

On to the chapter!

* * *

><p>The sun was setting as Miira left the first division. The rays of fading sunlight bathed the world around the woman in shades of gold and red. Even the stone walls appeared warm. There was a large tree off to Miira's left; its shadow loomed over a small patch of bright magenta flowers off in the corner of the courtyard. A soft smile made its way onto the petite woman's face.<p>

"Sasakibe-san always raises such beautiful flowers." Miira murmured. She stood a moment to take in the sight and then continued on her way out.

xxxxx

Back in the Captain-Commander's office, Sasakibe took a strange paper sitting on the edge of his captain's desk. A chuckle left his mouth as he gazed at the sheet in his hands. Yamamoto looked at his lieutenant and the man held up the paper. It was a simple drawing of what appeared to be one of the academy students. The young woman depicted had her long hair tied up in a high ponytail and it was being blown backwards, most likely from the kido she was shown to be casting. Her arms were held almost relaxed in front of her, with the index and middle fingers of both hands pressed together. The delicate strokes captured the shining power of the kido and the calm, concentrated look on the woman's face wonderfully. Sasakibe sat it on top of a pile his paperwork and nodded respectfully to his captain before bringing the pile into his office.

He noticed a note written on the back the paper once he set it aside so he could work.

_Lieutenant Sasakibe-san, if you could please get permission for me to do an extensive background check on the graduate Ritsuka Kamiyari that would be amazing. _

_Third Seat of the Twelfth, Miira._

The lieutenant narrowed his eyes. He had known Miira for a while now and she rarely asked for anything like this. She followed rules to the dot and never stepped out of line. The Captain-Commander trusted her to be a good role model for those wishing to enter the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. As a matter of fact, they always asked Miira to be the one to represent the twelfth division at the academy because she had a great social personality. She had a good eye for strange happenings and always notified himself or the Captain-Commander if she was able. The fact that she was suspicious of someone set off alarms in Sasakibe's head. He set the note aside and started doing his paperwork immediately. He wanted to finish quickly so he could talk to Yamamoto.

xxxxx

"No, no, no! Do it properly, you imbecile!"

Miira chuckled as she reached her division. She could hear the captain screaming at the lab workers from the entrance. She walked through the large building briskly and entered the main laboratory. Some of the Soul Reapers from the last graduate class had obviously done something differently than how Kurotsuchi would have liked it. A noxious fog was spreading around the room quickly and impairing visibility. Miira brought a violet cloth out of her shihakusho sleeve and pressed it over her face. She made her way to the wall to her left and searched for something along the surface. She found what she was looking for right away, having had to use it many times lately. The woman pushed the large white button firmly until a beep sounded from the panel beside it. Ventilation shafts opened up around the room and soon the gas was pulled out of the room. Miira replaced the cloth back in her shihakusho and surveyed the lab. Chairs were overturned, tables were burnt, and a strange pale green substance was dripping from the ceiling. She furrowed her eyebrows as she watched the newer Soul Reapers being chewed out by their captain. She considered stepping in, but they needed to learn what their captain was like and how to deal with him. He glared at them and they stood stock still, frozen in fear. Kurotsuchi motioned Nemu away from him and she left the room immediately.

"Paging Miira, I repeat, Paging Third Seat Miira." Nemu's voice came over the intercom in her unmistakable monotone. Miira sighed and strode over to her captain. He never seemed to notice when she was in the room. She stepped over bubbling piles of goo and avoided various burning items as she got closer to the source of the mess.

"Third Seat Miira reporting, sir. I will make sure this is all cleared and then head the experiment myself to make sure it does not go wrong this time." Miira stood at attention respectfully and waited for the man to respond. Kurotsuchi turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, yes. Do that and get back to me with the results. If I'm not available, input them into the system yourself." Kurotsuchi then waved her off, much like he had done to Nemu, and stepped carefully out of the lab. Miira and the others watched as he left and then sighed in relief once he was gone. Smiling slightly, Miira turned to the lab workers and gave them a look that said, '_What happened here and why was I needed to clean up?_' They returned her look with sheepish ones and the leader of the experiment stepped forward.

"I apologize for the mess…We were fooling around while taking a break." Miira raised her eyebrows at this.

"…You were taking a break? On something the captain assigned you to do?" She asked incredulously. "That's worse than messing up an experiment!"

The workers all looked away. Miira clucked her tongue at them and waved to Rin when she saw him standing to the side. He nodded and left the room, returning shortly with cleaning equipment for them all. The woman took a large mop, something that seemed a bit too long for someone of her size, and pulled a bucket of cleaner over to a stain from the chemicals and got to work cleaning up. The workers just stood there and watched. Miira turned around and blinked at them.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get to work!" She scolded gently. The workers smiled and did as she said. Her actions and behaviour reminded everyone why Miira was so well-liked within the division. She didn't get angry with them and she actually cared about how her fellow division members felt. Glancing up from scrubbing the floor when she felt someone looking at her, Miira found the other workers stealing glances at her as they cleaned up their mess. She smiled at them and then went back to attempting to get a stain off the floor with a frown.

"Damn you stain, get off the floor…" She muttered.

xxxxx

"Come in." The Captain-Commander called out when he heard the knock on his door. Sasakibe entered and bowed to the higher ranking man. Yamamoto nodded for him to come forward and state his business.

"Captain, Third Seat Miira from the Twelfth has asked for a background check permissions on the graduate Ritsuka Kamiyari." He said, placing the note from earlier on the man's desk. Yamamoto glanced at it and read the words on the paper carefully. He paused for a moment, thinking.

"Give her the permissions, Lieutenant. Go and see what she can find after you finish the paperwork and then report back immediately." He intoned slowly. Sasakibe nodded and left to his own office to complete the permissions papers. He picked up the correct papers from a pile to the right of the room and sat down to fill out the information.

'_Permissions Form_

_Grade: Background Check_

_Name of Acting Soul Reaper: Third Seat Miira of the Twelfth Division.'_

Sasakibe paused there. She should also have her first name down. He got up to get her files and it took a few minutes, but he found them. He looked them over a few times and was confused. Where her given name should have been written, there was nothing there. It had her surname and birthplace, blood type and other important health notes, but no given name. If he thought back, in all the years he's known her, she had never said her name was anything other than Miira. When they first met she was Graduate Miira, then she was Miira of the Twelfth, and so on. He raised an eyebrow and resolved to talk to the woman later when he saw her. He took out the graduate's file and moved on to the next part of the form.

'_Division: Twelfth._

_Captain: Mayuri Kurotsuchi_

_Lieutenant: Nemu Kurotsuchi_

_Rank: Third Seat_

_Disposition and Mental Health: Sound_

_Reason for Asking Permissions: (To be filled out by acting person[s])_

_Permissions Target: Academy Graduate Ritsuka Kamiyari_

_Division: To Be Determined_

_Captain: To Be Determined_

_Lieutenant: To Be Determined_

_Rank: Graduate/Unranked Soul Reaper_

_Disposition and Mental Health: Sound_

_Signature(s) of Acting Person(s): (To be signed by acting person[s])_

_Signature of Permissions Officer:_ Chojiro Sasakibe [_Chojiro Sasakibe]_

_Rank of Permissions Officer: Lieutenant of the First Division_

_The Captain Commander of the First Division and the Thirteen Court Guard Squads hereby gives permissions to __Third Seat Miira of the Twelfth division __to carry out a background check on __Graduate Ritsuka Kamiyari__.'_

Sasakibe looked it over twice more and nodded to himself. All of it looked correct. He stamped the paper and set it aside for now. He would deliver it later, after he was done the other paperwork of course.

xxxxx

"Ah, finally!" Miira breathed, standing back to view the now clean laboratory. They had worked tirelessly for an hour. Lucky for them the team was pretty big this time, so it didn't take as long as it normally would have. The floor was back to its slightly cleaner surface, the walls were no longer covered in slime, and the ceiling was free of dripping acidic substances. The lab workers all sat down around a table by the wall. Miira sighed in relief and stretched her arms above her head after setting the mop aside. A cracking sound came from her back and startled the workers, but she didn't seem to notice. She readjusted her shihakusho sleeves, them having been rolled up while she was cleaning, and called the others to attention.

"Alright everyone, let's get this experiment started." They all groaned and Miira gave them a mock glare. "Oh come on, it's not that bad. I do experiments the captain assigns my team all the time. It'll be fine. Now what do we have to do?" She finished, smiling. The group leader furrowed his eyebrows and searched around. He found what he was looking for, the assignment instructions, and handed it off to Miira. She blinked at what she read. She checked and double checked all the information.

"That son of a-!" Miira muttered. She put her hand to her forehead in exasperation. "I can't _believe_ that man..."

"Is something wrong, third seat?" One of the workers asked hesitantly. Miira took a breath in and explained.

"The captain has assigned you to create an antidote for a poison." The workers nodded, confused as to why this was a problem.

"More specifically," She continued, "is that he's making you create an antidote for the poison _from his Zanpakuto _**without using the poison sample**." Miira shook her head. "He's made sure that no one could possibly make an antidote for the poison but him. He's the only one that knows the contents of his Zanpakuto's poison."

The workers widened their eyes. Miira sighed. She then paused and tilted her head to the side.

"Maybe if we use the sample while he's preoccupied…No, he'll have the cameras on the lab…" She started mumbling to herself. Miira continued to think over possible ways to finish the experiment with successful results while the workers gathered new supplies.

xxxxx

After many hours working in close quarters with noxious chemicals and burning steam, the lab team finally finished the experiment assigned by the captain. They all cheered and then sat down, exhausted after so long. No breaks were taken in order for it to be finished quickly. Miira glanced around at her coworkers and smiled when she saw their happy faces. They all slowly got up and started putting everything away in the proper places. Someone gathered the disposables and got rid of them, one cleaned out the beakers and jars, two more scrubbed down the tables and walls. Miira gathered the information and brought it over to a computer. She opened up a folder and created a new file, entering all data as she read it off the paper. After going back and fixing any spelling mistakes she might have made (she was staring at the paper after all) Miira closed down all files open and set the machine to sleep mode. Before she could do anything else, she heard a sudden shriek ring out behind her. Miira jumped up and turned around, one hand held up and ready to shoot off a Kido spell. She face-faulted when she saw a large black snake sitting calmly on the table one of the women was trying to clean. She sighed and walked over to the reptile, grabbing it by the head and staring into its eyes.

"I thought I told you to stay away from the labs." Miira scolded. The snake stared back, its face unchanging. One man stepped a bit closer.

"Uh…third seat? Why are you talking to that snake?" He asked nervously. She looked at him over her shoulder and blinked.

"Oh, this is Hibiki. He's mine." The snake responded to that by slithering up her arm and resting itself on her shoulders. Hibiki rested his head on Miira's left shoulder. The woman who first saw him was about to say something when she was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"Miira! I've checked the database and it says you've successfully completed this experiment. How is that possible? I made sure—"

"Not to offend captain, but it was easy when we used basic logic." Kurotsuchi glared at his third seat and she smiled sweetly back. Narrowing his eyes even more, the man stalked over to the woman. His hands were twitching. The lab workers suddenly feared for the kind woman's well being but were surprised when the captain did nothing. Though it might have had to do with the snake suddenly opening its mouth when he approached.

"Is there something you needed, sir?" Miira asked, tilting her head to the side. Hibiki copied her. With a huff, Kurotsuchi backed away a slight bit and opened his mouth to speak.

"You will assist Sakurano and Nemu with filing away the recent graduates' files." He gave her a glare one last time and then left the room quickly. Miira shook her head with a smile and gathered up the files to put away and readjusted Hibiki on her shoulders. She turned to the confused Soul Reapers and waved.

"Looks like I'm back on filing duty." She laughed. "If you need any help, with work or the captain, just have me paged. I'll try and find my way over to assist you." The team nodded slowly, still wondering why the captain acted less violent than he usually did.

xxxxx

"Excuse me, where is third seat Miira?" Sasakibe asked the first person he encountered once at the Twelfth division. It just happened to be Rin Tsubokura.

"L-Lieutenant Sasakibe! She's with the Lieutenant Nemu in document room seven. Please follow me, I'll bring you there." The young man lead the older man to the said destination and upon arriving in the room, they were bombarded with papers.

"Miira! Take the left! Lieutenant, grab the right! I'll take the middle!" A man's voice yelled out. Sasakibe widened his eyes before a paper landed on in his. He pulled it off and stood there, not knowing what exactly to do. There was Miira jumping to grab papers, Nemu doing the same, and a teal haired man running in circles trying to catch the papers that were flying everywhere around the room. They stood there and watched the craziness go one for five minutes before they had finally gathered all the papers. It took another minute before they noticed the two standing in the doorway. Miira hopped over and greeted them.

"What brings you here today, Sasakibe-san?" She asked with a bright smile. Rin waved before leaving to go back to work. He shuffled down the halls quickly, not wanting to be yelled at by the captain. Again.

"Your permissions form, Miira. You just need to fill out the required information and you can use extensive searches." The lieutenant said, still slightly ruffled from getting a paper in the face and from the snake sitting around the woman's shoulders. Miira looked surprised and thanked the man.

"I didn't think I'd get permission in the same day." She said happily. "Oh, and I apologize about the mess. Something exploded somewhere and knocked everything into the air." He chuckled and bid her goodbye. Even after Sasakibe was long gone, Miira, Nemu, and the man were still cleaning and sorting the room back to its proper order.

"Now, if only we can get this done in at least two hours. Then I can move onto the background check for the night." Miira sighed, stretching her arms out, keeping Hibiki balanced. The man looked up and then at a clock by the door.

"Miira, it's nearly twelve. Are you sure you want to do a background check at two in the morning?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. The small woman glanced at the aforementioned clock and frowned.

"Oh, boo. I wanted to catch up on my sleep tonight. I guess I have to go without proper sleep again." Miira sighed and went back to sorting the mess of files.

* * *

><p>How was it? :D Please give me some feedback. All you have to do is click that link right below and type a sentence or two~ ;)<p>

_**CDN Shiro**_


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to chapter 3! 8D Sorry it took so long. I couldn't decide what else to add. Thus, it has been left at 2400 words. So I hope you enjoy this chapter~!

Oh, and check out the poll on my profile! B3

Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Bleach.

* * *

><p>Morning came faster than most would have liked. Those in the Twelfth however just plodded on like usual. Rin, Hiyosu, and Akon were researching something on the database. The rest just worked on whatever they needed to get done that day. Miira was still in the filing room with the man and Nemu. They had just finished about an hour before and were now double checking the files. It was now five AM and the two workers were dead tired. Nemu was fine. Sighing, Miira and Nemu finished checking the last cabinet and looked over the room. Noting that it was clean and seemed fine, the three on filing duty left the room. Miira high fived the man enthusiastically.<p>

"We got that done in five hours! We worked fast!" She exclaimed. The teal-haired man nodded his agreement. Nemu bowed to the two.

"I must go back and assist the captain. Good day." The man and Miira waved to their lieutenant and went on their way.

"So what do you say to taking a break from work and going to get some food with me?" The small woman asked happily. He paused and scratched his head.

"Actually, I made plans to go eat at the Ninth division with Isuzu." He said smiling, his face a little pink. Miira narrowed her eyes knowingly.

"Ah, a breakfast date then?" She giggled when he sputtered out denials. He pushed her shoulder; luckily Hibiki had left a couple of hours before. She pushed him back and laughed.

"I'm kidding, Takami." He glared at her before laughing as well. The woman patted his back.

"I guess I should have seen that coming. You know all, don't you Miira?" She simply smiled cryptically and skipped off. Takami stood there blinking in confusion for a second. Shrugging, he went off to find the woman of the Ninth called Isuzu.

XXXXX

At the Ninth division, people were just starting to wake up. Lieutenant Hisagi opened his door slowly and headed off to the mess hall. To his surprise, there were more than ten others already up and about. He was usually the first, followed by the higher ranking members of the division that worked on the paper. He walked over to the food slowly, filling up a tray with food to give him energy for the induction training for the new recruits. He nodded to the others grabbing food as well and sat down in his favourite spot. The light streaming in from the window was warm. Just as he went to take a bite out of the fruit on his plate, someone slid into him.

"Heeeey, Lieutenant! How's life?" Hisagi, glad he didn't put the food in his mouth, turned to the other person. It was a woman with long hair the colour of coal that hung to her waist and she had bright emerald coloured eyes. She probably had one of the darkest skin colours in the division; a smooth caramel in colour. Possibly in the whole of the Seireitei. Not many Soul Reapers tanned well, apparently.

"Hey, Koyama. Sleep well?" The lieutenant replied, taking a bite out of the apple in his hand. She grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, great sleep. I finished my section early for once. Thank god for smart friends!" She cheered out as she stood, grabbing food quickly, before coming back to sit with Hisagi. They chatted away about various things, mostly about the news around the Seireitei. There was a rumour about that Lieutenant Nanao Ise finally gave in to her captain.

"So 'at do 'ou 'ink? Yay or 'ay on dis one?" The woman asked with a mouthful of bread. Hisagi blinked at his subordinate and she swallowed, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry. Yay or nay to the rumour?" She repeated her question, taking time to annunciate her words. Hisagi thought for a moment, and then turned his body more towards the woman.

"Nay. It doesn't seem likely. The last lieutenants meeting, Ise acted the same as always and griped about her captain just as much as usual." Hisagi said, shrugging.

"Eh, it wasn't too important anyway. Have you heard of anything going on lately?" She asked, finishing off her bun. The lieutenant shook his head.

"Not much has been happening lately. Have you heard anything from your friends? They're in the Twelfth, right?" Hisagi asked, trying to remember what the people looked like. He couldn't imagine this sweet woman in front of him spending excessive amounts of time with the strange people in that division. She shrugged and finished off her food in one gulp.

"Ah, good breakfast…" She yawned. "Wait…I feel like I'm forgetting something…" The woman scratched her head in confusion. Hisagi raised an eyebrow.

"Isuzu! I'm here! I'm…here…" Takami ran in, sliding to a stop. He paused when he noticed all the food in front of her was gone.

"Ah…We were supposed to eat together…Did you forget?" The teal haired man asked, blinking. Isuzu hit the palm on her left hand with her right fist.

"That's why I felt like I was forgetting something!" She exclaimed. "And sorry, Takami…do you want to do lunch instead?" She smiled sheepishly. The man laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Sure, I'll see if I can get off for lunch. Hopefully the captain won't be working us to near death again. If he does, I'll have to set Miira on him!" The two friends laughed at the mental image of Miira chasing down a scared Kurotsuchi. Hisagi blinked.

'_So this is one of her friends. At least he's not freaky looking like a few of them.'_ He thought. He watched the two push each other around the floor. Isuzu was rolling Takami with her feet. He was laughing as she tripped over him. He stopped immediately when she hit the floor face first and was by her side in an instant.

"Are you okay, Isuzu? Are you hurt anywhere? Do you want to go to the Fourth?" He asked, flitting around her. "…Isuzu. Answer me." The woman was unresponsive. Takami sighed.

"If you don't answer, I'm going to tickle you." She jumped up right away, holding her sides in fear of the tickling. Her eyes were wide and she pushed herself against a wall as other division members looked on in amusement. Takami smirked and raised his hands. Isuzu shook her head and tried to jump away, but the man grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. His hands began their torture on her sides and the woman suppressed violent giggles.

"T-Takami! Stop it, you-!" She was cut off by another round of giggles. Takami grinned and grabbed her round the waist. He lifted her up in the air and she flailed her arms. Despite her wild actions, her face was alight with glee. The man's expression matched the laughing woman's. Hisagi blinked and then smirked, resting his head on his hand.

XXXXX

The sun was still shining bright as Takami and Isuzu left the ninth division. The pair was chatting happily as they walked along the road. Isuzu pushed her companion into a wall, forcing a yelp from him. He rubbed his shoulder that had taken the impact. Isuzu laughed when Takami pouted, his lower lip quivering and eyes tearing comically. The woman stuck her tongue out and skittered off down the road. He paused and blinked before taking off after his friend. After catching up, Takami draped an arm over Isuzu's shoulders.

"So…what can we do in the amount of time it takes to get to the Twelfth from here?" The man asked, looking up in thought. His companion scratched her head. The two shrugged in unison and hooked their arms together, skipping off merrily.

XXXXX

Back at the Twelfth division, Miira sat at a large screen, her hands typing away at the keyboard quickly and precisely. Various files and folders opened on the screen, but were closed upon the woman not finding what she was looking for. Her eyes scanned over the new round of files. Still nothing, she noted. She paused in her actions for a moment, thinking.

"What if it's...No, that folder was put out of use years ago. It couldn't be in there." Miira muttered, scratching her head in confusion. She looked back up at the screen, frowned, and grabbed an apple that was sitting on a small table to her left. She took a bite and went back to surveying files as they appeared on screen. With a sigh, she closed that round of files.

"I've been through so many already. Where is the damn file?" She screwed her face up in frustration. Miira ran a hand through her thick hair and took a moment to pull it back into a low ponytail. She almost growled when another round went by without success. She slammed her hands on the keyboard. The impact caused everything to go black.

"...Damn it. I'm in trouble if I don't fix this." Her eyes were wide with shock. She'd been in the Twelfth division for a number of years and she had never done or seen anything like this. Well, okay, she had. There was this one time a while back when Rin decided to stand up for himself against a new member; he got pushed and crashed into a computer, but that's not important right now.

"Sheets. The captain is going to kill me." Miira groaned, her hands dragging down her face. She stared at the screen, hoping to heaven that it would just fix itself. She let out a yelp and nearly fell off her chair when she poked the keyboard and the screen burst back into colour. Nothing was open, as a matter of fact, there was nothing but the blank background.

"What just…wait. I think I just…wiped it. Oh gods, I hope not." Miira shuddered, "Maybe I can reboot it with my passkey? Okay, let's try that." When she was done talking to herself, Miira closed her eyes for a moment. She set her fingers to the keyboard upon opening them and opened the security measures system. She broke her way through a few firewalls before reaching the memory area. She took a second to locate the passkey entry section, but didn't take too long, and put in the key assigned to her. It gave her complete access to all memory files immediately and Miira silently cheered in victory.

"Now to locate the files and any temp files I need to put back…" Miira did just as she said and found what she was looking for. Another silent cheer. Her fingers hit the keys at a high speed, eyes scanning over the screen so as not to miss anything. Before she hit the key to reboot the system, she noticed a folder off in the corner of the screen. Curious, Miira opened it with the tap of a button. She blinked before smiling deviously. This was where her missing files had gone. Someone must have deleted them. On purpose or by accident, she didn't know. The small woman shrugged, figuring she'd check it out further at another time.

"Score~!" Miira danced in her seat, happy that she had found what she needed for the background check. She added the file to the reboot folder and pressed enter. A little box popped up as the files were restored and a notice of the estimated time accompanied it. The time went by quickly, and the files were replaced to their original folders.

"Okay, fixed that problem. Glad the captain isn't here, or he'd probably be mad with me for hitting his precious machine!" Miira giggled to herself. She froze when she heard the sound of someone shifting behind her. She slowly turned to face the other person.

"Ah….is there anything I can do for you?" The woman smiled, right eye twitching. Captain Kurotsuchi glared down at his subordinate. He shook his head and pushed her off of her stool. She fell to the floor and landed painfully on her rear.

"Ouch. That hurt, Captain." Miira groaned, hand on her tailbone.

"Well, you could have damaged my 'precious machine'." He spat. The woman blinked at him. Miira stuck her tongue out, but snatched it back when she noticed the man's arm stretched towards her. He smirked, she blinked again. Miira pulled herself up on her knees and leaned against the computer.

"So…am I in trouble then? Are you going to assign me to the filing team again? Do you like cheese? Do you dislike me asking so many questions? Is that your real hair? Is th-" She rattled off any question that came to her mind at the moment, not noticing Kurotsuchi about to snap.

"Enough!" Miira flinched as her captain seethed at her, his hands twitching. She coughed and looked at the man through her hair. She gave the man a small smile and Kurotsuchi sighed and turned back to the screen.

The captain of the twelfth division surveyed the screen and raised an eyebrow when he noticed everything was fine. He turned back to Miira.

"You should be glad nothing went wrong, third seat, or you would be out of this division faster than you can smile and apologize." The woman grinned and sweatdropped. The captain deadpanned. He shook his head, standing up. Kurotsuchi brushed off his haori and stalked out of the room.

"I suppose I'm not in trouble then?" Miira called after him, leaning out of the doorway. He waved her off as he walked back to his lab. The woman shrugged, trotting back over to the computer. She stopped before she did anything.

"Wait…then why did he come here? He didn't say. This is one of my work rooms, too…" The third seat contemplated the thought before giving up on it and assuming he had his reasons that he didn't need to tell her. She went back to her previous task of checking out the graduate's files.

XXXXX

"Ah, we're here!" Takami called out upon seeing his division gates. Isuzu sighed.

"What? Something wrong?" The man asked the blank faced woman. She looked up, one eyebrow raised.

"Kind of. We didn't get a lot of time this morning. I'm sorry about that." She pouted. Takami smiled and ruffled her hair.

"It's fine, we still have lunch. Now let me go and see if I can get the captain to let me have an hour around noon off. If not, I'll get Miira to cover for me!" The two laughed and entered the division grounds.

* * *

><p>Review? B3<p> 


End file.
